herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow Joe
Shadow Joe 'is the main protagonist of the character crossover Character What''. Backgrounds Shadow Joe along with twin brother Shadow Aaron were born 2000 years ago, When Queen Lorraine give birth to them, they were asleep, Shadow Aaron was the first to be awaken, but Shadow Joe was still asleep. Shadow Joe remain asleep for a long time. Personailty Shadow Joe is good and is the opposite of Shadow Aaron, Shadow Joe is honest, kind, happy, comedic, generous, sweet, wise, loyal, and selfless. History Character What: The Movie Shadow Joe is first seen in a flashback when Shadow Joe and Shadow Aaron was born, Shadow Aaron was awaken, but Shadow Joe still remain asleep and didn't Shadow Joe grow since he was still asleep, and remain as a baby until he was awaken. Shadow Joe was about to be awaken after King Joe, Queen Lorraine, and Shadow Selina defeated Shadow Aaron. 3 years later, Shadow Joe was seen as a child, Shadow Joe was in his bed sleeping, and then the sun shine out of Shadow Joe and wake him up. Shadow Joe then wake up King Joe and Queen Lorainne to remind them it is his first day of school, His parents got him really for school and Shadow Joe then went on the coach which was taking him and the young Shadow Creatures to school. On the coach, Shadow Joe meets two young female Shadow Creatures; Shadow Samantha (Water Shadow Creature) and Shadow Lucy (Ice Shadow Creatures), They ask Shadow Joe if it was his first day at school and Shadow Joe said "Yes". Character What: Villains Revenge Powers and Abilities See: Shadow Joe's Powers Relationships *Twilight Sparkle (Best friend) *Dawn (Girlfriend) *Ben Tennyson *Cinderella *The Stig *Webby Vanderquack Similar Heroes * Twilight Sparkle * Ben Tennyson * Joy * Hercules * The Doctor * Rainbow Dash * Spider-Man * Superman * Captain America * Bugs Bunny * Mickey Mouse * Bambi * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * The Flash * Homer Simpson * Harry Potter * Thor * Cinderella * Elsa the Snow Queen * Ariel * Unikitty * WALL-E * Uncle Chan * Pikachu Known Inventions * '''Sonic Screwdriver * Snow Blaster Gallery Baymax and Shadow Joe0001.JPG Shadow Joe and Webby0002.JPG Heroes 20001.JPG Img061.jpg|Shadow Joe with Twilight Sparkle Img053.jpg Img066.jpg Img054.jpg Img069.jpg Poster 3.png Category:The Chosen One Category:Male Heroes Category:Creatures Category:Pure of Heart Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Gadgets Category:Child Saver Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Main Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Wizards Category:In Love Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Big Good Category:Bully Slayers Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Guardians Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Elementals Category:One-Man Army Category:Feline Heroes Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Genius Category:Aliens Category:The Messiah Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Animal Lovers Category:Playful Heroes Category:Passionate Learners Category:Magical Heroes Category:Child Lovers Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Character What Heroes Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:Gods/Deities Category:Eldritch Abomination Category:Robot Pilots Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Creepypasta Heroes Category:Energy Beings Category:Spirits Category:Literary heroes Category:Omnipotents Category:Immortals Category:Hope bringer Category:Protagonists Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Naturakinetic Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Cryokinetic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic heroes Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:Geokinetic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Laser-Users Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Speedster Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Ferrokinetic Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Jumpers Category:Force-Field Users Category:Zoopaths Category:Gyrokinetic Heroes Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Technology Manipulation Category:Chlorokinetic Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Possessors Category:Time Travelers Category:Space Survivers Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Tricksters Category:Bond Creators Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Famous Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Cops Category:Gunmen Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Good vs. Good S Category:Ghosts Category:Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Successful Heroes Category:The Hero